Arcana Famiglia The Past Returnes
by kurie-tibiti
Summary: Nova's past has come back and this time the dog's gonna bite so he'll never forget. Suggested abuse nothing in detail. This will be a two part story, noticed there was no Nova Angst. Enjoy
1. Chapter ONE: Nicolas Heart

**Arcana Famiglia The Past Returnes**

_Chapter ONE: Nicolas Heart_

Nova was sitting at his desk like normal going over some paperwork. As he was about to put his papers away an older man came strolling in and sat in the chair in front of him. He was much older then himself greying red hair with fierce brown eyes. A scar over his right eye and a cane were the only signs of any weakness he may posses.

"Nova." He stated with a grunt.  
"Master, what are you doing here?" Nova asked from his seat.  
"I've come to see how your parents have been doing when to my surprise no one lives at your house any more. Care to enlighten me boy?" there was no room disagreement.  
"I don't think there is anything you need to know this is my problem." "Nova; I have known you since you were a child I know when your hiding something and I also know how to cure you of your insolence. Now let's try this again shall we? What has happened in my absence?"  
"Mother and Father wanted me to kill Mama and Papa I panicked lost control and put them into an eternal sleep. I don't know how to get them out of it."  
"Don't know or wont?" he asked again.

Nova looked out the window and refused to answer the truth was he didn't want to release them. Mama and Papa were safe with them asleep and truth be told he didn't think his parents would care for him knowing he would never do as they ask. The man who sat in front of him was no fool lying was useless. His temper was one that could never be won against he always got what he wanted the past they shared proved this.

"Again Nova what is your answer?" He asked again with more volume and might in his voice.  
"I don't want them to wake up. I have my reasons." Nova replied.  
"How dare you, to your parents no less. Your parents should be ashamed of you. You have no respect at all; all my training has gone out the window. Why did I bother taking you in all those years on your parents behalf to help?"  
"I haven't forgotten your training; I just happen to have my own mind and beliefs now." Nova shouted standing up with a slam to his desk.  
"You have let your emotions rule you, you dare to raise your voice against your master?" He asked with deadly calm.

"Nova? Who is this and whats going on? We could hear your shouting from down the hall." Liberta asked from the open door with Felicita, Debito and Pace stood next to him.  
"This is my master he thought me as a child. Master this is Liberta, Felicita, Debito and Pace. Guys this is my master, Master Nicolas Heart."  
"The Nicolas Heart, Master assassin?" Debito asks with astonishment.  
"Yes I am nice to meet you. I came to check up on a pupil and come to find hes changed and not for the better. I'll have to take him back with me to upgrade his training." Nicolas replied.

Nova looked down at his desk and swallowed his fear. "I won't be going any where with you. I'm old enough to know what's best for myself and you are not what I had in mind. You trained me as a child and that's enough."  
"I wasn't giving you a choice Nova. Would you really have me beg?" Nicolas looked Nova in the eye.

Nova knew better Nicolas never begged for anything, he wore you down till you had no strength left and made you watch as he took what he wanted. Nicolas stood up with the help of his cane and walked to stand beside Nova at his desk.

"You know how this will end Nova. But I see you must again learn the hard way. I shall return in two days time. Be prepared this is your only warning." Nicolas did nothing but leave a slightly shaking Nova behind him.

"Did he really train you Nova?" Debito asked.  
"Yes he did."  
"Whats Nicolas like?" Felicita inquired.  
"Before I met your father I was searching for him to train me. I was never able to get to him but the people I came across all had a couple comments in common. They said he was a great assassin, while his training was harsh and cruel almost abusive. But they all knew what the were getting into." Debito replied at Nova's silence.  
"He'll be back in two days and it'll be when I don't expect it. You have no idea what his training is like there is no way on earth anyone can just forget it. I need to prove to him I haven't forgotten.' Nova replied and headed towards the door 'Time to do some rounds."


	2. Chapter TWO: Training

******Arcana Famiglia The Past Returnes**

___Chapter TWO: Training_

The rounds had been done fairly quickly, nothing had gone wrong that day after Nicolas had left. Nova was still on edge and seemed more cold and blunt then normal. Liberta knew something about his master showing up and dredged up old memories and from the appearance, Nova would have rather had them buried and gone.

Entering through the main gates Nova headed to the back of the property; Liberta, Felicita, Pace and Debito let curiosity get the better of them and followed. Nova went past the property gate, the property still went on for a while but the gate was normally as far as anyone was aloud to go.

About twenty minutes after jumping over the gate Nova stopped at a desert quarry. There was all sorts of contraptions around and some of them seemed very dangerous. Heading up to a stand with controls he flipped a switch and punched in some numbers. Slowly belts started moving on some and wheels started to whiz on others.

"You can come out you know."

"What do you plan to do with all this Nova?" Felicita asked looking over the controls.

"Training." Nova replied as if it were obvious.

"But this looks dangerous. You cannot be serious, you're crazy." Liberta replied.

"I'm very serious. This is only the machines I could remember; mast had so many that I used and some worse then these it's impossible to remember all the details." Nova turned to the edge of the cliff.

Looking at the rope that was slowly moving along. Doing a quick warm up he ran to the edge of the cliff and ignored Felicitas screams. He did a flip and grabbed the rope. Following along the ropes path he swung himself and did a somersault and he dropped down to a large statue swinging its large club arms.

Nova dropped to the ground and held his sword in his hand. Jumping up onto the club arm he jumped again as the sensors in the arm cause the other club to come at him. He swiped his blade and cute the offending club cutting the sensory cable. Jumping to the machines neck and sliced the main power and hopped down as its movements slowed and came to a stop.

He ran to the belt on the other side of the quarry dodging spears and arrows shooting from the walls. Landing on the belt he walked the opposite way of it and dodged more clubs flying out of its sides at him. With a jump he landed on one hopped to the next and sliced through its propelling cable dropping to the cable and seeing it crash by the blades at the end.

They were all amazed at his skill, this training looked tough and the sweat showed on Novas brow. Felicita didn't want to know what else he did to train. Soon enough Nova hopped back onto the giant dummy he had cut off first, hopped onto the cable and made his way back along the same path against the rope and swung then landed back on the cliff.

Nova plopped himself onto the ground and whipped his face with his arm. Debito sat down beside him with a grin. "Practice with me some time." Nova just gave a nod.

Pace took the hint and dragged Liberta and Felicita to Nova and Debito and plopped them down to complete a circle.

"That was wicked Nova." Liberta gushed very unmanly like. He blushed at Felicita's glare.

"It's not easy, being trained as an assassin is hard and I don't wish it on my worst enemy."

"Why not? It didn't sound too bad from the people I spoke to." Debito replied.

"Ignorance is bliss Debito. In order to be able to kill people with no emotion you need to kill yourself first. Not literally just your mind your humanity. It's different for everyone. Someone I trained with at the beginning, she had to be beaten to within an inch of her life when suddenly she snapped and killed off her emotions."

"What did it for you?" Pace asked afraid of the answer.

"It didn't take much for me, the fact my parents sent me to him helped a bit, my Master took me in he was kind to treated me like a son. Then all he had to do was bring me to an underground auction and tried to sell me off. Sitting in a cage with my hands tied; I cried and when I saw him not even trying to purchase me, I snapped. I raged inside and broke the ropes on my hands and tried to strangle the auctioneer who was a little too close. Mast out bid everyone claiming it was his charity for the month.' Nova laughed at the looks he got really Felicita looked like she could cry. Debito was deep in thought just as Pace and Liberta was increasingly angry every passing moment. ' It's not so bad, Master always had control he knows how the human brain works. He discovers everything about you before you begin. He knows what your thinking as you think it. If you don't kill off yourself first there is no way to last through the harsh reality of taking the life of someone else."

Nova stood up from the ground and prepared to leave. Liberta stood up as well and grabbed his arm. He was so curious he didn't want to be but he knew had to know the answer.

"You passed his training right?" Liberta asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Did you have to kill someone?"

"Yes I did, why do you ask Liberta? Curious?" Liberta shook his head in denial.

"You killed an innocent person? How can you live with yourself?" Liberta looked away in shame at this news.

"Easy, do or die. I killed a man in his 30's, he had a little girl her name was Cecile she was only 8 that day was her birthday. He had promised to be there on lime this year. But he had borrowed money from the wrong people to pay for a house for his family to live in. I was tasked with capturing him, interrogating him and killing him. I forgot nothing of that day, he may be dead, but I swore to honor his memory its the least I could do." Nova replied and shut down the machines before heading back to his personal room, he ne_eded a good nap._


End file.
